Absolutely A Love Story
by Glimer
Summary: America and England usually fight, but when one gets to America things do not end up well. America's hidden feelings for Iggy makes America heart broken, and wanting to never see him again. And, when he gets a hold of England's magic book he makes a wish that might not be able to be undone.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
The Argument Begins...

"Sometimes I wish you never existed! I wish I never had even met you at all!" shouted a frustrated England. Tears invaded America's eyes, and he took off running into a hallway. England sat down to cool his head off a bit. _Oh god, what did I just bloody say? I'm such a git. _"Honhonhon." chuckled France. "What do you want frog!" "Well, you had better go get him mon chere. Even I know he doesn't take insults well, and he may do something stupid." "For once, you may be right France." England took off down the hallway. Leaving the allies to themselves.  
_

_How could England say that? _Thought America. _I know we sometimes fight and all, but I though he at least cared about me the slightest bit. I thought maybe the arguing could be to just cover up something. Damn it! I wish I didn't have any feelings for that pervert! _America looked over and saw an empty room with nothing, but a desk and chair. _I just go in there, maybe then England will never find me and not have to "deal" with me. _"AMERICA!" He heard in behind him. "Where are you?" The young nation ignored the voice and ran to hide under the desk. "I'm sorry!" Just more yelling. _He doesn't mean that. _Thought the American. _He just thinks I'm going to do something idiotic. Well, I'm going to stay under here forever. Yes, I'm going to cry about how the person I love is a man who hates me. _America brought his knees to his chin, and began to cry.  
_

"America!" England screamed again. He put his hands on his knees and began to breath. _How am I ever going to find that bloody wanker? _He thought. _I hope he isn't too badly hurt. After all, a long time ago I swore to myself that I would protect him. _Arthur pulled back up and looked in every room he came across. Even, after twenty doors, he had no luck. _How far did that git run? I know he bloody strong, but he couldn't go that far, right? _England continued to search for the next hour. He had no sign of America. _Oh Alfred, where the bloody hell are you? _He sat on a bench across from a small dark room with a desk and chair in it. _Could America be in there? _He thought to himself. "No way, that fat ass couldn't fit under a tiny desk like that!"

America sat under the little isolated desk. Hoping that no one could find him. He could hear England's search attempts for him. Which warmed his heart a little bit, but not enough to come out of hiding. _Am I really that terrible to be around? _Thought the young nation. _I know that sometimes I could be annoying and loud, but I just try to cover up everything I feel. If England ever found out what I really thought I don't know what I'd do. _Suddenly America heard someone breathing very heavily, and Alfred try to calm his sobbing. But, tears continued to fill his eyes. He then heard someone sit down across the hall. America spied a small hole in the desk enabling him to see to the other side of the hall way. Just as he had suspected it was England. England gave a very curious look at the desk, but then smiled and said "No way, that fat ass couldn't fit under a tiny desk like that!" America couldn't help it, he began to weep like nobody was around. _He will never think of me as anything, but some fat ass that he has to put up with all day._

England then heard unmistakable weeping from the tiny room. He then knew for certain little Alfred was in there. England walked over to the room and put his hand under the desk. "America" he said, "I know you're under there would you please come out?" "No." answered a blubbering America. England crouched down, and saw the state America had been reduced to. Arthur reach over and hugged the buffoon. _Don't hug back. _Thought Alfred. _It's simply pity. Only to make you feel better. Then he be heartless. _But, he body disagreed with his head. Alfred wrapped his arms around his former mentor. He couldn't help, but want to stay in Arthur's arms forever. Arthur couldn't help, but let Alfred sit on his lap, in his current state and all. It would be heartless to deny him love. Especially after he was the one to cause these waterworks. The two sat together for what seemed like hours. Alfred continued to wave his hands around like an idiot, but Arthur allowed him this.

After about twenty more minutes Arthur looked at Alfred. "Are you okay now?" Alfred nodded vigorously. Arthur spoke some more, "Now I'm going to go back to the conference room, when you're ready you just come on, okay?" Alfred nodded again. The Brit got up, and started to walk back down the -what now seemed like a very long- hallway. Alfred sat on the ground until he could no longer hear Arthur's footsteps. He then reached under the desk and pulled out Arthur's magical wand, and book. He had stole them while waving around his arms. Alfred usually has a method to his madness. _Stupid dude, he still doesn't realize he needs to keep these some where other than his back pocket. _"Wish you never met me? That can be arranged." whispered Alfred to himself. He tore open the magic book and began to read.

The magic book was much longer than Alfred had assumed. There were a lot more spells and potions than he had originally thought. Want to be a frog Potion, Gift of Gab, Love Potion, Death spell, Big feet curse. After about an hour of non- stop reading -which had taken a toll on Alfred- he came across an interesting spell. The title was The wishing spell. Alfred continued to read, One must simply speak the words "Choose I do, for I know. I'm so scared I go. I Wish for all. Or to turn back. So, today Leave I. To not to back. I wave goodbye to my people. Wish all my affections will surround sat with me, That make a fair gamble I. What for I speak tonight." Then you must think your wish and it will come true. You may have to repeat the process once or twice.

_That's an odd phrase. _Though Alfred. _Must be like old English, or something. Anyways here I go. _Alfred began to speak "Chose I do, for I know. I so scared I go. I wish for all. Or to turn back. So, today leave. To not to back. I wave goodbye to my people. Wish all my affections will surround sat with me, That make a fair game I. What for I speak tonight." America suddenly heard footsteps. "Alfred! How could you steal my high sensitive magical equipment? Don't use any spells! I will be right there! You may screw up something with the world." Alfred ignored the worried Arthur, and began to think. _I wish for Arthur to get his wish. I wish we had never met at all! _

Light started to flash all around Alfred. He hugged Arthur's magic things tightly. "What the hell? I didn't think these things would really work! Arthur help me!" "Alfred!" screamed Arthur. Arthur stormed into the room. All he could see was Alfred being swallowed up by light. "NO!" screamed Arthur. The rest of the nations came to come see what was happening. "Arthur!" Alfred reached out his hand. Though only his torso hadn't been eaten by the magical light. Arthur reached out his hands. "I'm sorry!" said Arthur. Only Alfred's head was left now. "Arthur, I lo-" Al had been cut short. Arthur's hand was no longer holding on to anything. Alfred was gone. Arthur found himself crying on the floor. This was something he would not except. He would get back his ex-colony. NO! His friend. Even if he died doing it. He would bring Alfred back some day. One day. Hopefully soon. After all, he did make a promise to himself he would protect Alfred.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Alfred woke up in a field of golden wheat. _Where the hell am I? I didn't know fields like this still existed. _He stood up only to find himself wearing a long white dress, with a red ribbon. "Why in the hell am I wearing a dress!" he shouted. He looked down and realized the dress was one that young countries wear before they are colonized. "What the fuck?" he asked himself. He continued walking to see if anyone was around. He found he was alone.

Alfred continued walking when he stepped on something. "Ouch!" it said. "Who said that?" asked Alfred. "Me, I'm right here." Alfred looked down, and saw his twin brother, Matthew. "Mattie!" Alfred scooped him up. "Finally someone!" "A-Alfred you're crushing me." whispered Matthew. "Oh sorry, dude." "Where are we?" asked a very confused Matthew. "I don't know, bro. But, it looks just like the field England found me in." Alfred stopped. He had completely forgotten about the wish he made.

Al fell in the wheat. "Al I don't think we've been colonized yet. What did you do?" asked Matthew. Alfred quickly sat up. "Wait a minute! Mattie you still remember everything?" "Yeah, it's like I have two conflicting memories. Each one says something different than the other. It's really confusing! One says that Francis found me and colonized my nation, but another suggests that I have always been alone. That is until I began walking South and we stumbled upon each other."

Alfred began laughing. "What is so funny Alfred! This is serious!" "Well, it's just that, dude. Even a spell forgot you. So, your memory wasn't erased!" Alfred was practically rolling on the ground laughing. "Alfred we really need to figure this out!" yelled Matthew. "Wow, Mattie I didn't know you were capable of yelling." whispered Alfred. "I do but, none of you ever notice." continued Matthew. "Oh" Alfred looked off into the distance. "I wonder if they know where we are." "Who?" Matthew looked over at Al slightly confused. "England and the others. France, China, Russia, Germany, Italy, Japan." Alfred looked down with a sad expression. _I hope England remembers me. Maybe he's immune to his own magic or something_,_ at least I hope he is._

"Al," Matthew was looking at Alfred think. "Ya, man?" Alfred continued to stare at the wheat. "Why did you mention England, first?" Alfred tensed up a little. _Does he know about my feelings for England? How did he figure it out? _"No reason." "Something tells me it's got to do with a lot more than that." "No reason, Mattie! Okay?" Alfred was getting really annoyed by Matthew's questioning him. "Okay, but I think we need to get to Europe somehow." This interested Alfred. "What makes you say that?" "Well, you say that a spell got you into this, and I can only assume it was England's magic stuff that you used." Alfred nodded slightly. "Then, maybe there is some kind of reverse spell. Something, anything that will get us back home."

Alfred leaned back and looked at the horizon. "And, how do you propose we get to Europe Matt? That is all the way across the Atlantic. We can't just build a boat, and go!" Matthew looked down at the dirt. "That's true." "Anyways England got his wish. Maybe things are better this way." Matthew glared at Alfred for a long time. "Al, this is more than a silly fight with England. You have changed the history of the entire world! Nothing will be the same. Anything we've invented, anything native to here, our people. That is all a thing of the past, none of it exists to them anymore." _That means that the "New World" never existed. _Alfred stood up. _No, don't let any of this get to you. This is good. _He crossed his arms and refused to listen to Matthew.

"Al, why are you so stubborn!" Matthew had a very annoyed sound to his voice. "And, why are you such a push over?" Matthew stood up. "Al, listen to what you're saying! You aren't a country nobody knows who Alfred F. Jones is! You aren't the super nation of the world! There might not be any hamburgers!" This definitely caught America's attention. "That's impossible! I'm too awesome to not have hamburgers all day!" Matthew shook his head. "Well, what are you waiting for? We have to get to Europe as soon as possible!" Alfred stood up. _Me! Not the hero? That is gibberish. _"Wow, no hamburgers really gets you moving." Matthew began to smile.

"But, Al, you said yourself we can't just build a boat and sail to Europe." Alfred sat down and began to draw a map in the sand. "Yes, and assuming this is the same time period as when we left. There shouldn't be any land bridge between Russia and me. What the hell are we gonna do?" Alfred looked up at Matt very determined to get going. "Maybe we should just go tomorrow Alfred. The sun is setting, and who knows what comes out anymore at night." Alfred got up and smoothed down some wheat to make a bed. "When I was little and lived here, I used to make a bed out of wheat and fur of animals I found." "Yeah, I remember doing something like that too."

"Al?" Matthew asked as the two smoothed their beds and the sun had gone down. "Is there any other reason you really want to get to Europe. I mean besides hamburgers, and not being the hero." Alfred looked over "You swear you won't laugh at me?" "Of course not Al." Alfred sat up. "I think I'm in love with Arthur." Matthew looked surprised, and leaned closer to Al. "Whenever I'm around him my hands get all sweaty, and my heart starts beating really fast. I can't do anything, and sound like an idiot because I'm not sure what to say. I know we fight a lot but I wish we wouldn't. I wish he could think of me as more than a fat ass." Al looked over to the side, as if expecting the worst judgment. "I know how you feel."

"What?" asked Alfred. That was the very last thing he had expected Mattie to say. Matthew put his head between his knees. "I feel the same way about Francis. I don't know why or how I just do. I know Francis can be a bit of a pervert, but there is always that side of Francis that is kind and caring." Matthew smiled a little more. "At least I'm not the only one who feel for a former mentor." "Hey, we aren't the only two! Spain and Romano." "Oh yeah. I wonder how there doing. I really hope we didn't affect them they are perfect together. They make me think of what I hope I can be with Arthur one day."

"So, Europe." Matthew leaned back. "Europe." _We have to go to Europe. All I did was make one stupid wish, and I seemed to ruin every one's lives. Why do I always screw things up? _"How do you think we'll ever get over there asked Matthew. "I don't know." replied Alfred. "But, I hope it doesn't take too long. I hope we can get over there as soon as possible. Maybe we can even start tomorrow, if we're lucky." The two "former" nations lied back down. Alfred began to think of Arthur. How much missed him. How he missed the way he smells, his silly facial expressions, his clothing, his huge eyebrows, god! He even missed how he tried to cook all the time. _So, this is love. _Alfred thought. _It's weird,but I think I like it. I wonder if Arthur is thinking about me now. I wonder if he is trying to figure out what happened to me. _With that Alfred drifted to sleep.

When Alfred awoke again, it was very dark. There was a large noise like a plane. No, a helicopter. No. It was loud, that's all. The wheat was tugging at the ground, and pulled it self away from the dirt. Alfred put his hands over his ears, and looked over at Matt. "What is that!" He shouted. Matthew simply pointed up with a cold expression. Alfred looked up only to see a giant UFO.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes**

**Wow, first time doing A.N. Well, hello I am the author of this fanfic. I hope you are enjoying so far. :3. Anyways I wanted to apologize for the franada moment in the previous chapter. I don't ship them, but if you do you must be very happy :). Also, I would like to apoligize for all of the spelling/grammar mistakes I made. I re-read it, and was like dieing from improper grammar. **

**Know I am truly sorry for that. Well, that was about it. Anyways I would like to say though I had my friend help me think of the plot for the next few chapters. I changed the way I wrote my dialogue, because well I wanted to. I was contemplating weather I should make a chapter from Arthur's POV or not. PM me or leave a response for what you think. Wow, this is getting really long. If you are still reading this you get a cookie :3. It will just appear in your hand. It didn't? Are you sure? Dang! My magic must be acting up again! Anyways enjoy! **

Chapter 3

Alfred looked into the night sky. "Wait!" He screamed. "That looks just like Tony's space ship!" "What are you talking about?" asked Matthew. "Tony! He was visiting his parents, maybe he wasn't affected because he wasn't on the planet. The large space ship landed in the middle of the wheat field. A small gray alien with large red eyes emerged from it. "Fucking" Tony was like a broken record. All he did was say "Fucking" or "bitch". Alfred ran over to the small alien.

"Tony dude! Mattie and I are in some trouble, you think you could help us?" Alfred began talking to the alien.

"Fucking." repeated Tony.

"Awesome, bro!" exclaimed Alfred.

"What did he say, Al?" Matthew began to inch closer to the giant ship.

"He said he would Totally help us, man! So, Tony you think you could fly us over to England for the next world conference?" asked Alfred.

"Fucking whore." Tony saluted.

"Sweet, dude!" Alfred jumped. "Come on Mattie, he said he'll take us there now."

The three climbed into the foreign ship, and began flying to a new continent. Alfred managed to find some clothes for he and Matthew that he stashed away for emergencies. After changing, Alfred sat down and explained what had happened to Tony as he flew. Canada found some cards and began to play solitaire. They flew for about twenty minutes before Tony talked again.

"Where should we land?"

"You could speak English all this time?" asked Matt.

"I don't do dubs." Tony calmly continued to fly.

Alfred jumped on Tony's question "Somewhere not obvious. We want to make sure not every person in England knows we're here."

"Okay."

Tony flew them over to a slightly wooded area outside of the world meeting. Alfred gave Tony the okay sign and told him to wait there. He and Matthew began to walk to the conference.

"Al, what if nobody knows who we are." Matthew looked up at his brother.

"I don't know. But, you should be used to it right?" Al said jokingly.

"Yeah, I guess so. But, usually Francis notices me and you, and unfortunately Cuba." Matthew trailed off.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that dude."

"It's okay. It's not like it's your fault that we're twins."

The two continued to walk until they got to the doors of the conference.

"Okay Mattie, you're going to find Francis and I am going to find Arthur."

Matthew nodded and the two split up. As Alfred walked the halls he got odd looks from the nations he knew as friends. Ludwig, Gilbert, Kiku, Ivan, and even Feliciano cocked his head at him. Alfred didn't like feeling like a stranger. Especially when he knew them all so well.

Alfred decided he needed to stop getting distracted. He needed to forget about everyone, but Arthur. Arthur was the only one he needed. Luckily Alfred knows Arthur well, and knew that since it was about two hours before the meeting Arthur would be getting tea somewhere. Alfred walked around the meeting area until he saw a blonde. He had originally thought the man was Arthur, but he was wrong. This man had small eyebrows, and was very charming. He wasn't even eating a scone or crumpets. He simply had some tea. Alfred had assumed it was just some man.

Any how, Alfred decided maybe tea drinkers know each other well. He approached the stranger and asked:

"By any chance do you know of an Arthur Kirkland."

"Well, of course I know of him." The man even sounded like Arthur.

"Oh good, dude. So, do you know where he is." Alfred knew that all tasteless dummies who drank tea must know of each other. Kind of like people with the same names.

The man rubbed his temple then said: "You bloody git, I am Arthur Kirkland." The man looked serious.

But, Alfred couldn't help himself he burst out into laughter. "You- Iggy? Please. You have normal sized eye brows."

The man raised his eye brow "I have know idea what you are talking about, but I am indeed Arthur Kirkland. I represent the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland." He held out his hand.

Alfred looked at the stranger "But, Arthur has dead caterpillars on his face." He smacked his hands onto his forward and stated "He kind of looks like this. But, he has a weird British accent, and thinks he 's all high and mighty, with his tea and crackers."

The man looked at Alfred "I don't know why you are insulting me when I have never even met you before." He put his hand down.

Alfred took his hands off of his forehead. "Oh come on, dude! You know me!" Arthur stared at Alfred. "It's me Alfred!" Arthur still looked clueless. "Alfred F. Jones." _Oh no. I can feel my face heating up. _"America! Ring a bell?"

"What the bloody hell is America?" Arthur began to chuckle.

Alfred felt as though he was going to burst into tears. He tried to speak through his pain. "You know west of Europe. You always tease me saying I'm going to get fat, but I always forgive you. We fight all the time, but can never stay mad at each other. When I was younger I revolted and become my own country." "Revolt?" asked Arthur. "Who would ever get a silly idea like that? All my colonies in Africa love me." Arthur smirked.

"Arthur please don't do this to me. I know we can hurt each other sometimes, but it's just jokes. We laugh at nothing, and are completely care free. You cook for me, and even though it sucks I eat your food because I don't want to upset you. Whenever I take you to McDonald's you do nothing but complain." "What is McDonald's?" Arthur looked genuinely confused. Alfred could feel tears in his eyes. He couldn't help himself he hugged the Brit and didn't want to let go. He didn't want to see his Iggy go.

"How about we sit down." said Arthur obviously being squished.

Arthur and Alfred went into a Starbucks, and found some seats. Arthur went and ordered some coffee while Alfred had a bit of a breakdown. Arthur came back holding two cups and slid one in front of Alfred.

"Oi, you may want to drink this you seem exhausted." Arthur took a sip of his tea.

"I can't believe you don't know who I am." Alfred hid his head inside his arms.

"Sorry, lad, but I can't help it."

Alfred looked up. "Well, I at least need your magic stuff so I can go home to the you I know."

Arthur looked a bit surprised. "What do you mean? I don't have any magic things." Alfred cocked his head a bit. "I don't have any magic wands, or magic books, or fairies, or flying mint bunnies, or unicorns, or-"  
"Cut the crap Arthur I know you have them." Alfred took a sip of his coffee, which tasted like shit. He should of expected it he was in England.

"Why should I give them to you. I don't even know if I really know you or not." Arthur looked away.

"Because Arthur." Started Alfred. "Who else would know you keep them in your back pocket." Arthur looked back to Al. "Or, that every morning you brush your hair twice, or maybe that you jerk off 3 times a day." Arthur blushed a little which made Alfred give a slight smile.

"Well, what spell did you use." asked Arthur.

"Something called The Wishing Spell." Arthur looked up.

"There isn't a very good way to reverse that."

"Well, how do you reverse it." Alfred asked.

"You must do the opposite of what you wished."

Alfred was confused. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, for example if you wished for money you must give it away, or if you wished or someone's heart you must break it."

Alfred tensed. _What is the opposite of this? _"What is the opposite of wishing you had never met someone."

"Meeting them, I suppose. Why?" Arthur was intrigued by this question.

Alfred put his head to the table. "I'm so sorry." "About what?"  
"We were fighting and you said you wished you had never met me, so I made your wish come true. I didn't know what I was doing. I was sad and angry," explained Alfred. He hid his face to cover his blushing.

"Well, you have met me now, so not that. Hmmmmm. Well, I supposed you need to do some research. Here I will loan you my magic books. If you find your answer just bring them back to me." Arthur handed over his books to Alfred.

"Well, good luck."  
Alfred nodded. Just about as they were about to leave Francis and Matthew came into the door. Francis put his arm around Arthur and said "Bonjour, mon amour. Glad to see you." And, he kissed Arthur. Right on the lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes**

**I apologize for fruk, just Ugh! Anyways it is supposed to be a parallel universe that they are sent to, so that is why England's eyebrows are normal sized. I have actually had this chapter done since the 4****th**** of July. I was going to upload it then, but my cousins came and we ended up having a party and trolling. Ah, what good fun that was! I ended up eating a lot of burgers. I also had 3 pieces of ice cream cake. No judging, I'm American. The next day I had no internet, and from there on out I was lazy. :3 Anyways, done with excuses! Reviews are appreciated. Kind of a boring Chapter. Blah Blah Blah. You get a cookie for reading this. Blah Blah Blah. No magic. Blah. Sorry. Blah. Without further a due chapter 4...**

Chapter 4

Alfred couldn't help it the Francis he knew was always chasing after Arthur. He was pretty much used to protecting Arthur from Francis. So, Alfred basically glomped Arthur. He just ran up and pushed Arthur out of the way, while yelling at Francis.

"Get out of here, rapist! Pedal your pervert lips somewhere else! Mattie, come over here and back me up!" Alfred positioned himself right in front of Francis.

"O-Okay." Matthew ran over, and clung onto Francis' leg.

"Help me, Mon Cher!" Francis was about to topple over, when Arthur ran to break up the fight.

"Come on! Get your bloody hands off of Francis."

Alfred stopped. He stood up, and scratched his head. "Wait, now you're helping Frenchie? And you didn't even call him frog."Matthew stood up as well, and apologized to Francis for the attack.

"Look, it is Al right?" Alfred nodded his head to Arthur's question.

"Francis is my boyfriend, and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't attack him. Or, call him rapist. What was that about anyway?"

Alfred cocked his head.

"He's tried to rape you lots of times, dude. You mean, he isn't a rapist here?" Arthur shook his head no. Both Alfred and Matthew looked over to Francis.

"So, you haven't raped anyone? Not even Seychelles?" Francis started to chuckle a little.

"Of course not, Seychelles is like a daughter to me. Besides, you have to have a certain love and chemistry with a person before getting them into a bed. You shouldn't even be kissing on the first date." Arthur nuzzled his head head onto Francis' shoulder, and smiled. (*Author nearly dies from Fruk.) Alfred felt like he was about to puke.

"Something is really screwed up with this world if Francis thinks you shouldn't be kissing on the first date." Stated Alfred. Francis simply shrugged his shoulders.

Alfred turned to Matthew, "We have to get back home, and quick! I don't know how much more old man love I can take!" Arthur was about to yell and insult, but stopped himself and said:

"I'm sure you will figure it out. You seem very intelligent." Alfred began to blush, though being used to fighting he didn't know how to respond. "Wow, I didn't know you were capable of giving compliments." Matthew rolled his eyes.

" Al, did you get the magic stuff?" Alfred pulled two books about the size of bazooka bubble gum out of his pocket. "Just some books." Matthew looked at the tiny books.

"Why are they so small." Alfred looked at the books, realizing their size.

"Oh, Iggy put some magic spell on them, so they will fit into his back pocket. He does the same thing to his wand. You just say open and-" suddenly the two tiny books turned into huge leather ones.  
"And to get them back to tiny, you say close." The books went down to their previous form.

Arthur stepped forward. "H-How did you know that?"

Alfred wheeled around to the Brit. "I told you we aren't from here. And a lot of things are different about you, but not your poor ability to take care of things." Arthur blushed and stepped back.

"I think we should get going to world meeting is soon." Alfred completely forgot Matthew was there, but he was right. They had both seen enough of France and England as they could take. They said they're goodbyes, and the duos quickly left.

"What are we going to do?" asked Matthew.

"I don't know." Alfred looked at the ground. _I hate this place. _Al quickly stood up after getting an idea.

"I have an idea let's throw a coin in the wishing well!" Matthew brought his hand to his face.

"Al, that will never work." But, it was too late, Al was already rushing up a small hill with a convenient well. Matthew dashed after him.

"Al! You don't even have any money!"

"Yes I do!" yelled back Alfred. "I always keep some money in my jeans!" Matthew checked his pocket. He found ten dollars and a couple of coins. When he finished climbing the hill, Matthew saw Al through a quarter into the well and close his eyes. Alfred opened one eye.

"Mattie, come over and wish with me, dude!" Matthew walked over, and through a coin into the well. He wasn't sure which one. And, wished.

"Damn it!" cursed Alfred. "It didn't work! Maybe one of Arthur's books will have an answer!" Alfred handed one to Matthew.

"You look through that one, and I'll look through this one." They two sat down, leaned on the well and simultaneously said "Open." Both the books turned into huge leather, and paper monsters. But, both started to conquer the pages.


End file.
